


Sinners

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, dressing up, modern!AU, they are on church grounds being extra, well Ko was being more extra then shu but he definitely aint innocent here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: "Hey Shuichi.""Yeah?""Remember that hate church that tried to fuck up Pride by protesting""...yeah...""Wanna help me get them back?~""Absolutely"Two Gay Goths Go To a Church and Ruin Some Homophobes Day





	Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> omg i actually finished one of my w.i.p, this is a miracle guys
> 
> anyways, enjoy ahahah u wu

_ Meet me at the secret entrance to the Hideout at 5! I wanna make sure I look as amazing as possible for this mission! And make sure you dress up nice as well ok?~ <3 _

Saihara stood in between 2 long abandoned buildings as he skimmed over the note in his hand one more time. The young man couldn't stop the smile as he slipped the note back into his pocket. Well, he did make sure to dress up as nice as possible, sleek black pants matched with a black tailcoat and a white button up. He still wore his favorite amethyst adorned choker but added a little custom made heart charm that had 'My Beloved Gothtective' engraved into it in cursive writing. He also wore white gloves and applied some make up to his face, not too much, just some winged eyeliner and mascara to really bring notice to his greyish-golden eyes. He was happy with the results. If anything, he kinda looked like a high class butler…

Saihara pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time. 4:59. The little prankster should be showing up any minute now… He sighed through his nose as he slipped his phone back into his pants pocket. 

_ I wanna make sure I look as amazing as possible for this mission! _

Saihara couldn't help but feel a little nervous…. That line basically meant he was going to be extra with his attire. How much though was the real question, you just can never tell with Ouma. He could only hope he doesn't show up looking like-

_ Click, click, click _

Saihara perked at the sound of heels on the pavement behind him.

"Nishishi~"

Aha, of course.

"Koki-" His words died in his throat the moment his eyes landed on his boyfriend. 

Ouma stood a few feet away in a black and purple lace dress that reached down to the middle of his thighs, adorned with small light purple bows around the chest and midsection and a purple, black spider webbed decorated purse to match. His hair was tied up into 2 small pigtails while his bangs were left to shield his cherubic looking face. He wore thigh high platform boots that gave him an extra 2 or 3 inches to his height. Black stiletto nails, each with a different design, pointy tips added to his ears, lacey fingerless gloves, ruby red lips… and a dark purple parasol that he twirled casually as he regarded his lover with a cute smile.

Extra.

But it would be a lie to say Saihara didn't find him… beautiful? Amazing? Stunning? None of those really felt accurate. 

_ He really, really liked it _ .

"Oh my…" Ouma closed the gap between them then placed a hand on his chin and closed his mouth (his mouth was open? How embarrassing…) before wiping away the drool sliding down with his thumb (He was drooling too??). "I'll take that stunned look of yours as a compliment~" he giggled then ran the tips of those nails under his chin gently. 

Saihara continued to stare. He wasn't sure what would come out of his mouth if he opened it so he decided to keep it shut. He couldn't help the shudder when Ouma ran those nails along his skin though… 

The mischievous leader stared back with the most angelic smile on his face, all the while his fingers continued to casually run down his chest and torso until they reach his waistband. Saihara swallowed and took a deep breath while Ouma's smile widened into a mischief filled smirk, the shade from his parasol making him look almost like a playful demon.

"Cat got your tongue sweetheart?~ Nishishi~ The expression on your face is absolutely adorable~" he cooed, ghosting the tips of his nails over his crotch then bringing his hand back up to cup his cheek. "I could just eat you  _ riiight _ ~ up," Ouma giggled, leaning forward slightly as the tip of his tongue poked out.

Saihara was positive that if they were somewhere a little more private, he would've already had the little imp pinned...

Ouma pulled away with a snicker and tilted his head slightly. "So much desire in those pretty eyes… Be a good boy and I'll be sure to reward you later ok?~"

Saihara nodded, eyes widening slightly.

"Good~ Now!" Ouma walked around him then looked back with that cutesy, innocent smile on his face once again. "Let's be on our way shall we?~"

XxX

"Such a lovely evening for a little walk isn't it, my darling?"

"Yes dear."

The couple strolled down the brick walkway leisurely as they approached the large holy building of God situated at the end of the walkway. The setting sun made the building look much more imposing then during the day time, as if the building itself was looming over them, judging them. An evening mass seemed to have been going on at the moment if the music and loud preaching coming from inside were anything to go by.

Ouma twirled his parasol playfully as he led the way, walking around the building with a sway of his hips. Saihara followed close behind as he held his hands behind his back and really embraced the gothic butler role. 

"May I ask why you chose to go for a walk here of all places?"

Ouma giggled and peeked over his shoulder, a smirk curving his lips. "Well, aren't you a curious little servant tonight~" he cooed before looking forward again. "I've heard they have quite a beautiful garden behind this church. I wish to see it, that's all~" 

"Even with the risks?..." Saihara tilted his head. "Surely, they have other gardens, just as beautiful, in less… holy places."

The little trickster stopped then spun around to face him with a smile and pure amusement in those wide eyes. "Aww~ are you worried about me?~" he sang as he placed a hand on Saihara's cheek. "It's ok! I'm much too powerful to be harmed by light energy from such weak mortals… Especially if I have  _ you _ by my side~" he purred, rocking his hips from side to side. 

Saihara smiled as he placed a hand on top of Ouma's then brought it to his lips to kiss at his palm and wrist. "I see… Ok then, I'm sorry for questioning you."

Ouma snickered, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "It's alright. I couldn't be mad at you even if I tried, you're so adorable!~" he squealed then took his hand back and continued leading them to the 'Holy Garden'. 

It really was beautiful with the different species of flower bushes spread out, from tulips to roses to lilies. A large fountain stood in the middle of the clearing, 2 stone angels back to back and holding watering pots that trickled water repeatedly into the base carved into the center of the garden decoration. 2 benches were placed in front of the fountain as well as a kneeling spot right in front of it. 

Ouma skipped closer to the flower bushes with a smile, using his parasol to block some of the splashes of water from the fountain once he was close enough. "Ooh~ It is lovely around here... So nice and serene..." he said then looked back at the detective as he trailed behind him. "Pick a flower for me darlin'~ I'm in a good mood so I won't corrupt this place."

Saihara rolled his eyes with a smile as he stepped forward and picked one of the colorful roses. "Your presence alone is enough to corrupt this place my love," he said as he handed his lover the rose.

Ouma giggled as he took rose and sniffed at it. "That's true~" He slipped the stem of the rose into his purse, leaving the top out, before running his fingers through Saihara's hair, gripping the back of his head and pulling him into a soft kiss. Saihara kissed back, parting his lips to slide his tongue in between those red colored lips and into his boyfriend's mouth (his lips tasted like cherries…). Ouma let a small moan escape as he tightened the grip on his head and wrapped their tongues together, deepening the kiss.

The moment was almost romantic…

But an appalled gasp made the 2 pull away from each other. 

Ouma and Saihara turned their attention to the woman standing a few feet away. She was clutching at a rosary that hung from her neck as she stared the 2 down, the clear disapproval and judgement written all over her face. Saihara clenched his jaw to keep a straight face while Ouma just smiled that insincere smile of his. He stared right back at her, unblinking, his expression staying the same even as she seemed to start to crumble under his gaze. She started muttering something to herself while Ouma's eyes glittered with malicious mischief and his smile widened unnaturally. She trembled as her mumbling became a little louder. Oh, she was chanting some kind of prayer…

Ouma licked at his own lips before turning back to his boyfriend and placing a hand on his jaw, massaging him until he gradually relaxed. "Cute~..." He cooed as he ran a finger on Saihara's lips, slightly red from the smeared lipstick. Saihara blushed then stuck the tip of his tongue out to poke at the wandering digit. Ouma removed his finger then turned on his heel with a flourish, head tilted with an absolutely angelic demeanor. 

"Well, hello there!~ A lovely evening isn't it?" He greeted, fingers tapping along the handle of his parasol rhythmically.

The woman's eyes flicked between Ouma and Saihara before she took one steady step back. "A  _ blessed _ evening, yes…" she responded curtly and carefully, not taking her eyes off the couple. 

Ouma smiled cheerfully, eyes closed as he slid one hand into his purse. "Do you come to this garden often miss? I, myself, only stopped by because I've heard how wonderfully peaceful it is here… How much... _holy_ _energy_ this sacred place has," he purred.

Saihara watched curiously as his trickster boyfriend removed his hand from the purse, now covered in something that made it pitch black. He held back a snort. The woman in front of them paled as Ouma brought his hand to the fountain and skimmed his 'claws' along the water's surface, the black substance seeping into the water and coloring it black. Submerging his hand caused it to bubble and foam as the inky color spread throughout the fountain. 

Pure fear took over the woman's features as the fountain was 'tainted' right before her eyes, the once crystal clear water that flowed from the angels now dark and foamy. "D-Demon!...." she gasped, her vice grip on the rosary around her neck getting impossibly tighter before she continued her chanting.

Ouma removed his, now clean, hand from the water then opened his eyes half way before gazing at the woman slyly. "I was in a pretty good mood y'know… Was gonna spare this place since it's oh, so beautiful…" he sighed, holding his wet hand up expectantly.

Saihara pulled a handkerchief out from his coat pocket as he moved closer to his lover's side. He dried off his hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world before holding it then pressing a kiss to the back. Ouma giggled.

"But you just had to go and interrupt our moment… Not to mention that  _ awful _ look you gave us!…" he pouted then flashed one of his creepier faces at the lady.

" _ I didn't appreciate that~ _ "

The woman looked seconds away from crying yet was forcing herself to stand her ground and finish her prayer.

Ouma's face changed back to looking more human before he exclaimed with stars in his eyes, "It's ok though, I feel much better now! And your fountain is so much  _ prettier~ _ colored black... Don't you agree, my darling?~" 

"Yes, my love," Saihara placed a gloved hand over his own lips to hold back giggles.

Ouma, however, did not bother holding back his amusement. "Nishishi~ Well, there you have it! I did you and your House a favor~" he sang as he strode towards her, his 'servant' following close behind.

"S-stay back Demon!" she yelled. 

Ouma stopped mid-step, narrowing his eyes as he brought a finger to his lips. “Shh… You wouldn’t want to upset me again now would you?~” he snickered as his lips curled into a sinister smile. “Corrupting you humans is such an  _ easy _ task… I wouldn’t even have to try,” he snickered before continuing towards her leisurely. 

The woman jerked backwards before giving up on her desperate prayers, turning tail, and running off, most likely back into the building to warn the others about the ‘demon’.

The little prankster snorted then twirled his parasol. “Well, that was entertaining~” he giggled then turned towards Saihara and fluttered his eyelashes. “Let’s continue our little walk, shall we?”

The gothtective nodded with a light chuckle and his hands behind his back. “Yes, darling.”

XxX

The couple moaned softly as they made out behind the church, Ouma having Saihara pinned in the corner. The parasol was closed and placed next to them against the wall along with the purse, giving Ouma access to both hands and allowing him to run them over his lovers body. He ran them up over his shoulders then buried one hand in dark navy blue hair as they tongue wrestled with each other. Saihara had his hands firmly on Ouma’s waist before they slid forward and pulled him even closer, allowing him to feel the erection growing in his pants once again.   
  
Ouma rolled his hips forward, getting a groan, before breaking the kiss and giggling breathlessly. “I’m getting more of my lipstick smudged all over you…” he panted then brought his hands back down to his chest before unbuttoning his coat then his button up. “I haven’t told you how amazing and stunning you look have I…”

“Nn…” Saihara blushed as Ouma spread his shirt open. He shivered and moaned when he felt his tongue run along his nipple then tilted his head back as he rolled it between his teeth. 

Ouma placed a kiss on his nipple, leaving another lipstick stain, before pulling away and cupping his cheek. “You look perfect,” he cooed, eyes glittering with love and lust. “Beautiful, adorable… so very sexy,” he continued, grinding against him and getting a small moan. “Exactly how my loyal servant should look~”

“Mmn… Thank you, Master~”

The spark of lust in Ouma’s eyes grew at his lover’s words and tone. “Ooh, you know just what to say to get me revved don’t you~...” He ran his nails down Saihara’s exposed skin carefully until they hooked on his pants. 

Saihara's breath hitched.

Ouma pressed their cheeks together before he whispered hotly into his ear, "I think," his fingers unbuttoned his pants, "you deserve a reward," then pulled down the zipper slowly, "for being such an obedient subordinate~"

Saihara's lips parted as his breathing picked up, the blush on his face spreading from his lover's lust filled words. "I would be honored to receive a reward from you, My Lord..." he whispered back, his hands sliding down to squeeze just below his ass.

Ouma smirked then crouched down in front of him and nuzzled against the bulge still clothed by Saihara's boxers. He pressed his tongue against the slightly damp spot, lapping and teasing at the hard organ playfully while enjoying the soft moans above him. His hands gripped at his sides as he sucked at the head through his underwear then hooked his teeth on the waistband and skillfully pulled it down just enough to let that wonderful erection of his out. Ouma rubbed his thumbs in circles on Saihara’s pelvis as he dragged his tongue along his shaft then suckled at the head.

Saihara trembled and clawed at the wall behind him before resting one hand on Ouma’s head. “Hh… Master~” he moaned.

“Mmm~” Ouma slid his head down a little before pulling away and lapping up the precum oozing out. “Enjoying yourself my beloved?”

“Mhm… yes, please... don’t stop,” he whined and squirmed in Ouma’s grip.

The little demon snickered then littered a few kisses around the base of his cock before wrapping his tongue around it and licking his way back up to the tip. He took it back into his mouth, sliding his head down on him then moaning softly as the head hit the back of his throat. Ouma bobbed his head along his cock, licking and sucking expertly while his hands ran up and down his beloved's sides. Saihara pressed his free hand against his mouth to stop some of the louder moans from escaping. The grip he had on his Master's head tightened as he was pushed closer and closer to orgasm.

Saihara's hand slid off his drooling mouth as he closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head back, his hips pushing forward slightly to get as deep into that warm mouth as possible. "Hhnmph, K-Ko- ahhn, I'm c-!…" 

Ouma drummed his fingers on his waist and hummed approvingly as he moved his head faster and swallowed around the tip. Saihara took a deep breath and bit his lower lip, choked noises coming from him as he came down Ouma's throat. Ouma pulled back half way to prevent choking before swallowing every last drop, even suckling at the softening head to get the remains. He allowed the soft flesh to slip out from between his lips before smiling cutely. "As delicious as always my darling~" 

Saihara's hand slipped off Ouma's head as he panted and trembled from his orgasmic high. 

Ouma stood, not bothering to tuck his servants dick back into his pants, then wrapped his arms around his neck loosely before pulling him into a deep kiss. Saihara immediately clung to him, sliding his hands under the dress to grip at his thighs and pick him up as he kissed back passionately. It was always strange to taste himself on his boyfriends lips, but it would be a lie to say he didn't find it oddly arousing. Ouma groaned softly into the kiss as Saihara's ran his hands towards his ass (which was completely bare, of  _ course _ he wasn't wearing underwear) and gave the soft mounds a squeeze. Ouma shivered as he pressed himself closer to him, allowing Saihara to feel the very obvious boner hidden beneath that skirt. It made his own dick harden slightly…

“Demon!”

Ouma broke the kiss before looking towards the angry, elderly sounding voice with an annoyed expression. The Head Priest stood there with 2 others behind him, scowling and glaring at the 2, eyes filled with disgust and hatred. The other, younger looking guys behind him were dressed in similar robes, one holding a jug (most likely filled with ‘holy water’) while the other held some palm leaves. “Huh?... Again with the interruptions… All these humans sure are rude aren’t they my love?” he pouted.

Saihara nodded with a lopsided smile, still looking absolutely lovestruck. He almost looked like he was under some kind of spell... which worked out perfectly for Ouma.

"Heathen!" The priest shrieked, "How dare you defile these sacred grounds with your presence! Remove your hands from him and release him from your spell immediately!" he then held up a cross towards them that had some beads wrapped around it.

Ouma hummed then slid himself out of Saihara's grip before fixing his underwear and pants back proper. "And why,  _ pray tell _ , would I do that?~" he sang as he turned to face the man with a smirk. "He seems to really enjoy having my hands on him~" Ouma brought a hand up and flicked at the charm hanging from his beloved's choker. 

The head priest narrowed his eyes as he watched Saihara wrap his arms around Ouma's waist and snuggle against him. Ouma's smirk widened as he placed a hand on his head, petting him a bit before it slid down to rest on the amethyst studded accessory. Clearly, that  _ thing _ had some role in keeping the boy under this creature's control… He reached back with his free hand and grabbed at the metal rod sitting in the jug of water before using it to fling droplets towards the 2. Ouma made a disgusted face before shaking himself slightly while Saihara just blinked twice and looked mildly annoyed at getting wet. 

“Head Priest, it seems to be affecting the spawn,” one of the 2 guys said encouragingly.

He nodded. “Recite the verses, we will purge this demon and save that boy!” he claimed as he continued to fling more water towards them. His 2 followers nodded before they started reciting some verses from the bible.

Saihara removed his arms from Ouma’s waist to shield himself from the water while Ouma just covered his face and let out a shriek. “Ahhhh! Cut it out! You’re hurting meeeeee!” he whined loudly, pressing himself back against his lover and squirming. 

“Foul creature! Begone from this Earth!” 

Ouma yipped then leaned on Saihara limply. The goth peeked from behind his arms and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. His boyfriend was  _ really  _ enjoying this…

“Now’s your chance young one! Denounce Satanism and repent! You can still be sa-”

Loud, sudden cackling from Ouma stopped the head priest mid sentence. “Just kidding!” he grinned maniacally as he stood straight and hopped a little in place. “For you mortals to think you can defeat me so easily is pretty funny though! Your powers are  ** _nothing_ ** compared to mine!!” he continued his wild, loud laughter while the priests recoiled in slight terror.

“Head Priest….”

The older of the 3 narrowed his eyes then grabbed the whole jug before throwing the rest of the water towards them. Saihara, having anticipated something like this, moved quickly, grabbing the parasol and opening it just in time to block the water from splashing on both his Master and himself. The laughter had stopped and it was deathly quiet… Saihara raised the parasol above them, the shade from it making them both look quite imposing. Ouma had a smile on his face while his eyes sparkled with mischief and Saihara just looked amused by the whole situation.

“Well done my beloved… I would have been quite upset if they ruined my makeup….” Ouma purred then walked forward, slowly and deliberately, the click of his heels sounding much louder than normal.

The head priest shifted backwards as he held up the cross once again, sweat starting to gather on his forehead. Ouma stopped directly in front of the outstretched hand then tilted his head before taking the cross into his own hand. The priest’s eyes widened as he casually played with the beads hanging from it with his ‘claws’. 

“Your tenacity is amusing,” he started then tossed the cross aside carelessly before taking another step and leaning forward slightly, hands held behind his back, “but you’re not dealing with some low tier demon here,” he grinned, “I am the one who rules them all~ The one who  _ owns _ the throne! The King of Hell itself!” Ouma exclaimed, giggling at the look of fear on the priests faces as he straightened himself then turned and skipped back over to Saihara, who had taken the time to re-button his shirt and pick up his lover’s purse. Ouma took the parasol from his servant then hummed cheerfully. “Ah, you mortals made this walk a lot more fun and entertaining than I expected... So! I will overlook all your rudeness and spare you~” he sang, swaying his hips a bit. “Now, come along my darling~ We are going home~”

“Ok,” Saihara chirped and followed behind Ouma, holding back a giggle, until he was suddenly held back by his choker. The startled choking noise he let out made Ouma whip around quickly, a worried expression on his face. Saihara brought a hand to his neck and gasped once he realized his choker was gone, turning around as well to see the head priest clutching it and looking desperate and a little smug. 

“The cursed object has been removed! You are free now boy! Get away from that creature before the corruption is irreversible!”

Saihara had his eyes trained on his choker. “...uh, uhm, pl-” he was cut off by a finger pressing against his lips gently. 

Ouma’s face was blank and while his bangs may have been hiding his eyes, it did not hide the pure fury radiating off the short leader. He brushed his bangs aside before giving the man a wide eyed smile. “Return my love’s collar,  _ human _ .”

“This… This thing must be purged! I will not allow you to control the innocent any longer!” 

Ouma’s eyes narrowed to slits as his face morphed to something less human looking. “Do not test me~” he sang, stalking towards them as his aura got darker and angrier with each step. “I have been  _ very _ merciful towards you and your brainless followers… But  _ now,  _ I am  **thoroughly ** pissed.” The murderous aura Ouma had surrounding him had the 2 followers scared shitless. The head priest was just as scared, if the trembles and jittery words were any consolation, however-

“I-I w-will do m-my duty to God t-to keep th-these lands s-safe from your k-kind-”

“That’s fine~” he growled, head tilting slightly, “I haven't fed my hellhounds fresh meat in  _ soooo  _ long, I bet they will be very-!”

“My love.”

Ouma looked back at Saihara, his demonic face still in place. Saihara walked forward.

“Stay away from-!”

Saihara, ignoring the dramatic cries, pressed a kiss against his lover’s forehead. Ouma’s face twitched before it changed back to looking human again. His eyes were soft as he looked up at his beloved, despite the scowl curving his lips. Saihara tapped his cheek then walked to the priest and took the choker out of his trembling hand. He stared directly into the older man’s eyes as he put the choker on again then walked backwards to Ouma’s side. The small leader had his lips pressed into a thin line but he seemed to be calming down now that Saihara had he collar back on and was by his side once again. He let out an annoyed huff before turning his back on the annoying priests.

Saihara smiled.

“Your concern is not necessary nor is it wanted,” he said softly, taking Ouma’s free hand in his own and entwining their fingers together. “I’ll be fine. After all,” the goth looked back over his shoulder, greyish gold eyes glowing slightly and a finger pressed against his own lips as he smirked playfully. 

“Satan Loves Me~”

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao TBH im not even sure if they have many (or any) churches with priests as wild as the one i wrote here. Westboro is a whole 'nother story but how far do they spread in this day and age hjgjhgjh
> 
> The end was gonna be very different. I /waaaaasss/ gonna have a whole sex scene but the priest scene was also gonna be very different so i think leaving it there was a good call. Putting a sex scene at the end might feel a bit forced. (plus we all know Oumas gonna get railed in that dress). If yall want tho, i can write it up and tack it on as an extra bonus or somethin' -shrug-
> 
> I had pics of what i imagine Ko wearing but.............
> 
> I was reminded of Inuyasha with that part of the priest trying to keep shumai away from the 'dangerous demon' lmfao


End file.
